Love after Love
by Destiny911
Summary: During New Moon... Edwards left Bella but this time she isn't broken she refuses to crumble just because of some bloodsucking leech. What will happen to her? Who will be there for her now? & is there such thing as Lover after Love..x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I'm really sorry about not updating my other story I promise I'll get to it. In the meantime this is just something that popped into my head it was supposed to be a one-shot about what I think should have happened when Edward was leaving Bella, but then I just couldn't stop writing so here it is. & don't worry an update will come soon I've already started writing it..**

He took a deep breath.

"Bella were leaving"

What already, I thought we were at least going to wait until I moved out for Charlie's sake, I'm not sure I want to leave him just yet.

"Why now? Another year won't make much of a difference. Can't we wait till I graduate and move out, I can't leave Charlie by himself" Before I got here he was eating from Sue's diner every night.

"It's time Bella, how much longer can we stay here. Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty-five. We'd have to start over soon regardless"

Okay now I'm really confused, the whole point of us leaving is to let his family live in piece without the annoying little human to muck things up. I wonder how Jasper's going to feel about me going with them I know he wouldn't intentionally hurt me, but with my clumsiness I might cut myself again or better yet go flying into a table of glass plates.

"Is Jasper okay about me coming with you?"

He stared at me his face nothing but a bland void.

I stared back confused, why isn't he saying anything. Then the comment about Carlisle's age hit me.

"When you say we..." I trailed off

"I mean my family and myself" His voice held no emotion, not even a quiver of sadness, anger, nothing.

I .... I don't understand.

"Well I can meet you guys somewhere after I've graduated, then we can be together again" I laced my finger's with his.

He snatched his fingers from mine and walked a few feet away from me, he turned to face me his face constructed of pure hatred and disgust. I reached a hand out towards him.

"Edward... what happened to you, to us, you said forever you promised" I bit back the tears, I refuse to cry in front of him.

"I lied. You were nothing but a little pet for me to play with and now I'm bored"

A pet that's all I was to him. After everything with James, the countless times I've lied and disowned my friend's; it was all for him, because of him.

"Your nothing Bella just a pathetic little human,I could have had any girl I wanted but I choose you because your my singer, heck you should be honoured" He spat.

Honoured is he joking, who the hell does he think he is, God.

"Honoured what, honoured that you used me, honoured that I could have died because of you or honoured that I got to kiss a stone cold, dead leech" Bastard.

He looked shocked only for second though to be replaced with amusement. Typical, freaking vampires always think I'm god damn comedian.

"Bella, Bella, Bella full of surprises aren't we" His bitter laugh echoed throughout the woods.

His piercing gaze struck me as he stared into my very soul. That's when I noticed his eye's. There.....There black.

"You know Bella I haven't fed in a while and you smell absolutely divine"

I walked backwards slowly as he stalked forward, until I tripped on a fallen branch. Now is not the time to be so clumsy. I stared at him eye's wide, I always knew I'd die by a vampires hand I just never figured it would be Edward's.

"Goodbye Bella"

He flew at me with vampiric speed and pinned me to a tree. His teeth poised at my jugular. I closed my eye's, ready, waiting when a piercing growl erupted from the woods and a dark grey wolf emerged. Edward kept his hold on me and growled his reply but I wasn't paying attention to him. My eyes were locked on the wolf, it had shiny dark grey fur that I wanted to run my finger's through and light brown eyes with specks of green. I gazed into it's eye's and saw a whirlwind of emotions. Hate, anger, hope, longing but most of all love. It turned it's gaze to me and all emotion disappeared except one. It seemed to be having some kind of internal conflict, which was weird. He made a decision and his stared was maddening as he glared at Edward. I felt lost without it. Bella what's wrong with you it's a wolf for crying out loud it could kill you.

"Well, well, well Bella it seems you have an admirer" Edward chuckled

Huh?

"You can have her mutt she's used goods anyway"

I heard a deafening growl before I was thrown into a tree and everything went black.

**I forgot this....**

**I don't own twilight everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**R&R please**

**Destii..x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Got this second chapter up sooner than I thought yeah me. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourite it means a lot to me. Also apologies to people to those who don't like my version of Edward, it's just that I've never liked him, I mean he nearly gets Bella killed on multiple occasions. Anyway here's the second chapter. Enjoy!**

**Obviously everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, if I owned twilight I wouldn't be writing fanfiction that's for sure. On with the story...**

PAUL POV

We'd been sitting in La push hospital waiting area for about an hour and I was bored out of my mind. I like Emily she's nice and bakes real good muffins but he didn't need the whole pack to be their when she woke up. She fell down the stair or something like that so Sam ordered us to stay here until she wakes up. I know she's his imprint and all but this is just taking the piss. I hope I never imprint all it does is turn my brothers into tender loving jerks, I had to suppress a shudder just thinking about it. Don't get me wrong I like girls but there's no way I'm staying with one girl for the rest of my life no matter how perfect for me she is. My phone vibrated in my pocket, that's probably one of those girls now. I pulled my from from my pocket and read the caller I.D, _Tayah. _I just had to mentally moan at her name, she's one of the sexist girls on the rez. Full plump lips, legs that went on for days and a plentiful D cup.

_Heya gorgeous _

_I've got a wetness between my legs and I just cant control it, can you help me?_

_;)_

Fuck me. I was getting hard just thinking about the things I wanted to do with that tight little body of hers. I wanted to ram...

"Yo Paul"

"What the fuck do you want man?" I was fucking pissed, can't even have a daydream without these fuckers ruining it it's bad enough we have to share thoughts.

"Easy man calm down, I just came to tell you that Em's awake and we can go now" Jared replied

Out of all of us Jared was probably the calmest, He says it's down to his imprint Kim but whatever.

"Sorry man I kinda zoned out" He gave me that look, damn I hate that look.

"So which one of your girls was it this time, Jordan, Kira, Raina" Heck I haven't slept with raina since last week, still mad that I wouldn't commit, oh well her loss.

"Tayah actually" As if he'd been listening all along Sam walked over to where me and Jared were sitting. Here comes the lecture.

"Paul, how many times do I have to tell you to stop messing with these girls" His voice rang with the alpha tone.

"They know exactly what there getting into, I don't lie to them; all the girls round here know what I'm like it's the pale faces from Forks that best be on guard"

"Paul you have to stop this, you could really hurt those girls" I care why.

"You have sex with Em don't you?" I visibly saw his teeth grinding together, now he knows what it's like when people get his business.

"That's different she's my imprint I would never hurt her" Then who gave her those scars on her face it wasn't me.

"Alright Sam whatever..."

"No. Paul this is serious you can't..."

Brady and Seth ran through the hospital entrance us, we al stood up hastily. Something's wrong.

"Sam there's a leech on our land's with a girl they stumbled over the border" Brady was visibly shuddering, he was the youngest of us and hadn't dealt with leeches before. I felt sorry for the kid.

"Brady, Collin, Seth, stay here with our imprints the rest of you with me" The alpha timbre echoed throughout the hospital as he barked put his command.

We rushed out of the hospital and phased as soon as we reached the forest boundary. Our thought were one and there was only one thought, kill the leech. Sam, Jared and Quil also couldn't help adding protect _insert imprints name here. _Goddamn...

Now is not the time-Sam

I huffed in protest but cleared my mind all the same. We stalked forward, the sickly sweet smell of the leech burned my nose, it was close real close. There was a clearing ahead of us in it was a girl, and... what the hell was she doing in the middle of the forest with a blood sucker does she have a death wish or something. We didn't know if he was a Cullen or if he was going to hurt her, so we just had to wait. As I stared at her I started to pay attention to what she looked like. She had long dark brown curls that reached halfway down her back. She had pale skin almost the same colour as the bloodsuckers. She wore dark wash jeans, with a plain white t-shirt and black converses. She looked plain enough but I felt compelled to turn her around and look into her eyes, I wonder what colour they are. I pondered this thought for a sec until I was zoned into the conversation.

"Bella, Bella, Bella full of surprises aren't we" his too sweet voice said as a bitter laugh came from deep inside. The girl visibly cringed away from him.

Wait Bella my Bella, what's going on- Jake- he'd just caught up to use since he left the hospital awhile ago

Bella. What a beautiful name. Hold up since when was beautiful part of my vocab. Jake growled in my head. Stay the hell away from Bella. Jacob, Paul not now. What the heck did I do?

"You know Bella I haven't fed in a while and you smell absolutely divine"

Both Jake and I mentally growled, we couldn't alert him to our presence. We were too caught up in arguing to notice him slowly stalking towards her or notice her trip over a branch.

"Goodbye Bella"

Stop! Sam ordered as the leech flew at her and pinned her to a tree. His Fangs approached her neck; I can't just stand here any longer waiting on Sam. A ferocious growl ripped through my chest as I leapt into the clearing. Edward growled his retort but I wasn't paying attention to him. The girl.. I I mean Bella had turned to face me. Her eyes. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown; I just wanted to drown in them. She had pale porcelain skin and hair that I would beg to run my hands through. Her top lip was fuller than the bottom but that just added more beauty to her heart shaped face. I would do anything for her, be anything for her and I will always protect her. Jake growled menacingly. How dare you imprint on my Bella. Oh crap I imprinted, on Jakes Bella. No! She's my Bella. I turned my stare to the bloodsucker, I felt cold without her eyes to stare into a slight whimper left my mouth.

"Well, well, well Bella it seems you have an admirer"

What? How the fuck does he know

He must be a Cullen one of them can read minds- Jared decided to answer my internal question

This must be Edward- Jacob spat his name in disgust

Wait Edward as in her boyfriend Edward- Embry

Hold up this is the leech who stole your girl- Quil

It took everything in me to repress a shudder. How could my beautiful Bella be with this monster. What's happening to me I don't take nobody's leftovers let alone a leeches. Jake you can have her.

Paul you can't deny your imprint you'll both be in pain- Sam

Yes he can, there both strong I will make Bella happy- Jake

"You can have her mutt she's used goods anyway"

A fierce growl exploded from within my chest before he thrust Bella into a tree and everything went red.

**Longest Chapter I've ever written yeah me.**

**Reviews are like chocolate to me, I need them to survive ..**

**Destii..x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here it is chapter 3 soz it's kinda short... I don't own anything not even the gorgeous Paul * sobs * **

Paul POV

My vision went red and he was the only thing in my sight. I flew at him and pinned him to the ground. The pack remained where they were they know better than to mess with me when I'm like this. I was so filled with raged it felt like I was detached from my body. Paws delivered repeated swipes to his chest, creating jagged rips in his marble like skin. I felt the pack in my head but I couldn't hear them I was too far gone. I felt myself being hauled away from the leech and thrown across the clearing. I dragged my self to my feet and growled and stalked back towards him. Paul stop now! I could hear the alpha in Sam's voice but it didn't affect me. I could feel their shock that I had managed to disobey him. I pressed on to finally finish it once and for all, until Sam said the words that would make and wolf stop, your imprint. I whimpered at the thought of her being hurt by any leech, I frantically searched the clearing for her. She was lying unconscious at the roots of a tree with Jacob licking her face. I crept forward watching him, a warning growl sounded. Jacob step away from Bella. What why?. Jacob man just listen to Sam. No she's my best friend, I need to make sure she's okay, I'm gonna phase back. Jacob look into Paul's eyes. Huh?. There completely yellow Jacob, his wolf has taken over and your a little to close to his imprint before he's even claimed her, move away. I jogged over to Bella as Jacob backed away, if he knows what good for him he better move faster. I reached my beautiful Bella. She was sprawled out on the ground still unconscious. I nudged my head into her shoulder, please wake up I want to look into your eyes and see you smile. She began to stir as if she had heard me. I heard Sam and the others moving around the place, probably burning the leeches pieces. Wake up my Bella. I'd sat here for about 10 minutes with Jake and Sam watching me. I curled my body around hers to keep her warm, looks like my furs finally come in handy. I started to lick her face because honestly she was taking way to long to wake up. She was giggling, it was the most beautiful sound like Bells. Sam and Jake phased human so they could talk to Bella when she woke up. Slowly her eyes began to open, they fluttered for a few seconds before she fixed her gaze on me.

Bella POV

Everything was black, but amongst the blackness were flashes of dark grey fur and those eye's. I was brought to the wood's, trees were flying by at an incredible speed riding on my wolf. Then I was sitting in front of a little house surrounded by daffodils, I looked towards the forest and their he was my wolf. He walked towards me, but as he did he changed into a man. A man with russet skin and a mischievous smirk. It took me a while to final notice that he was naked, I felt a blush creep across my cheeks. His eye's gleamed as he saw my reaction. He cupped my face in his hands and placed a tender kiss to my lips before placing a hand on my belly, which I now realised was protruding.

"How are my two favourite ladies"

I felt something warm and wet sweep across my face. I giggled at the odd sensation. I felt it again as my eye's slowly opened and settled on my beautiful wolf. I don't know why but I felt safe having this creature's body wrapped around me. I felt at home. I slowly reached my hand out and ran it through his fur he purred at my touch which I found quite funny considering he's a wolf. I giggled at my own realisation, I've been quite a bit of giggling in these last few minutes strange. His tongue lolled out as he gave me wolfy grin and a wink, which had me full out laughing. I rested my head on his chest closed my eye's and listened to his heartbeat, he swung a paw over my body as I snuggled deeper sighing in content. I was perfectly blissed out that is until I heard a growl and somebody laughing. I lifted my head from my wolf's chest to look at Jacob and a tall guy next to him full out laughing. I turned back to Jacob his mouth was in a tight line and he was shaking slightly but his eye's were brimming over with sadness.

"Jake" I hesitantly reached out a hand towards him "Jake what's wrong?"

He snorted. "Like you don't know Bella"

"Jake I don't understand" I got up from my position and stood in front of Jake, I suddenly felt empty I wanted to return to my wolf but I had to know what was wrong with Jake. I reached out a hand to cup his cheek, he leant into it as my wolf whimpered behind me. I withdrew my hand and quickly spun to see my wolf staring at me with so much uncertainty.

"That's what's wrong Bella" I turned back to see Jake striding away from me.

"Jake please come back, don't leave me" I shouted after him but he didn't come back.

I sunk to the floor, tears streaming down my face and let the darkness take over once again.

**The Next Chapter will be explaining to Bella what the hell is going on, but while that's happening why isn't Paul with her?. What is he up to?**

**Destii ..x**


	4. Chapter 4

Paul POV

I watched as she slumped to the floor crying. I should have cared, the wolf did but I didn't. I wasn't me she was begging to come back. It was Jacob. She wanted him not me, an ache formed in my chest at the thought of her wanting anyone but me. Man the fuck up Paul. I stood from the ground and stared at my imprint before a howl escaped my throat and I ran. I heard Sam calling my name but I just kept running, away from her from Sam. From everyone who didn't want me.

Bella POV

I felt like I was being jostled, large arms encased my small frame. I opened my eyes to see a dark skinned man, with a broad nose and thin lips staring down at me. I probably should have been scared but after cuddling with a gigantic wolf nothing could faze me.

"Bella, my name is Sam I'm a friend of Jacob's"

Jacob. Jacob "Where's Jacob" I mumbled into the guy called Sam's neck, somehow he heard me.

"He umm…. He umm went for a run, I'll get someone to bring him back for you okay" He seemed unsure of his own answer which left me feeling unsettled.

"Kay"

I pulled my face away from his neck to see a quaint little house off in the distance; it was nestled between two large trees and surrounded by dozens of brightly coloured flowers. As we neared I realised it was too small to be a house a cottage sounded more appropriate. The thatched roof was covered in vines filled with lush yellow roses. It sat on a hill with a backdrop of the ocean. I felt at peace here something about this place made me feel right even though things were far from it. As we stood at the door I noticed wisps of smoke floating into the air. Someone's home

**I realise now that this is just really short but I felt that it was good to stop here before meeting Emily & maybe the pack, next chapter will be up within 2 weeks because I feel you've had to wait way too long for something so short. I've actually just been really caught up with life my mum was in hospital and my brothers back home so things are a bit hectic at the moment + school starting up again.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated **

**Destii .x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know …. Terrible writer… blah blah blah. It's been a while, ugh who am I kidding it's been agers. I really need to learn to manage my time better. This chapter is especially for Seza3175 who got me off my sofa and onto my laptop writing this chapter. On with the story.**

**I do not own twilight. **

Sam gently placed my feet on the ground, and stooped down to my height, his eye's intense.

"Isabella, I'm going to introduce you to my wife Emily"

His eye's closed tight as he took a deep shuddering breath, his grip on my hand tightened slightly.

"A while ago she was attacked...by…a bear…I'

He looked at me as though searching for his next words on my face.

"Sam?"

I asked questioning.

"Just promise me you won't stare"

I nodded my head numbly, suddenly afraid if what might occur. He slowly turns away from me towards the door, his muscles flex as he clasps the door handle in his fist. The door opens and smells of muffins and jasmine swirl in the air, inviting me in.

"Emily! There's someone I want you to meet"

Sam sidesteps to reveal a bronze coloured woman with three thick scars oh her left side, running from her hairline down to her hand. But surprisingly that wasn't what I noticed first, it was her eyes. The light that shone in them, directed at Sam as though he was the only person in the room. She blushed when she noticed me standing there gawking at her, and nervously placed her hands in her apron.

"Emily meet Bella she's Paul's impri…. I mean uhm Jacob's friend"

Emily delicately pursed her lips before turning to me, beaming slightly.

"Bella, it's lovely to finally meet you, Jacob talks about you all the time"

I blushed slightly at her comment.

"Come, there's muffin's in the kitchen"

As I followed her I noticed there were pictures all over the place, of a group of boys. Huge boys, they all looked very similar with the same tattoo and short cropped hair. I paused by one and delicately placed my hand over it. It was of a boy, no a man for some reason he looked familiar to me like I know him from somewhere.

"Bella"

I jumped as Sam called out my name, in turn knocking down the picture. It landed on the floor with a thud shattering the glass into tiny pieces.

"Sam I'm so sorry"

"It's all right Bella, here let me clean it up"

"No its ok I got it"

I reached towards the pool of glass gathering them in my palm. As I grasped the frame in my other hand a piece of outwardly turned glass pierced my skin. Drawing th small shards I clutched at my hand.

"Ow. Shit"

Sam raced towards me. He took my hand carefully holding it in his.

"Bella, I told you to let me do it"

"I know I'm sorry"

I whispered, sounding slightly like a wounded puppy.

He led me to the kitchen and sat me on the stool. Emily appeared from around the corner with a first aid box under her arm. She took my finger from Sam.

"Right well you won't need any stitches, but we should get it cleaned and bandaged"

"I'll leave you to it then Em"

**Meanwhile at the Cullens**

**Alice pov**

"Jazz! Jazz!, I can't see Bella"

I screamed from outside the house, then pushed my self through the woods; aimlessly searching trying to find her future. I could feel him following me, his worry bounced off of him in waves. I halted to a stop as a figure stepped into my vision. I couldn't make out anything except a man, he was shrouded in a murky grey dust; the only thing I was able to make out was a tattoo. Made up of random shapes, but within them two wolves stood out. I gasped as my vision came to a close, Jasper was stood over me.

"What happened darlin', what did you see"

"The wolves"…

**I don't know when I'm gonna post again, but thank you to everyone who is still with me I really appreciate it.**

**Destii ..x**


	6. Chapter 6

PAUL POV

I didn't run far, I was gonna run up to the Makah rez to see Gramps; but I thought fuck it I needed some release. So I looped around and headed to Tayah's. I thought back to my earlier fantasy that was interrupted earlier. Squeezing those full D's in my hands, ramming my dick into her wet pussy. Out of nowhere everything changed. I was caressing smooth creamy legs and whispering words of love; Staring into the beautiful brown eyes of my Bella. Fuck. I couldn't even think about getting laid without this chick popping into my head. At some point I must have decided against going to Tayah's because I found myself heading to the cliffs. When I got there I phased, pulled on my cut-offs and just stared out at the ocean.

Sigh.

You could say I was used to it, feeling rejected that is. I just never thought that if I imprinted- not that I really wanted to, I mean who honestly wanted their mate chosen for them- but if I did I wouldn't have expected to feel that way because of her; because of Bella I felt an ache. A distinct pain in my chest, I could say it was similar to that of indigestion but that would be putting it lightly.

These cliffs held all of my secrets, most of which the pack didn't even know about. There was a reason why I worked so hard to keep my mind relatively impenetrable to my pack _brothers_. Some brothers they are, nobody questions the scars _probably just some fight he got in cause of some chick_. The moods are taken in stride with a pinch of salt _that's just how Paul is_.

I yanked my hair roughly at the roots until I felt a dull pain.

'Paul'

I glanced over my shoulder into the slightly fearful eyes of Seth Clearwater. If their was anyone who didn't deserve to turn into a giant vampire hunting wolf it was Seth, he should have been a Labrador or something. At only fourteen years old he was the only one who I wouldn't chew the crap out of.

'I heard what happened man'

I flinched at the reminder of my imprint but my wolf on the other hand hummed in delight at the thought of her.

'Uhm Paul'

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and automaticly gripped it in my own and flipped the attached body and pinned it too the ground. I growled in warning to the threat and then sniffed the air. The scent of a brother wafted in the air around me. Seth.

'Paul man, I'm sorry but uhm Sam said we need to have a pack meeting'

I reached my hand out to help him off the ground.

'Thanks man'

He wheezed as I clasped his hand and helped him up.

'So what's this meeting about exactly?'

The only thing that had happened was my imprinting. I'd bet my left nut that Jake persuaded Sam to have this stupid meeting to rub all this shit in my face.

'Uh well…. you see..'

'Spit it out Seth'

'Sam thinks that we should discuss the current…uh..situation'

I didn't have to be a wolf to notice the way he stumbled over his words.

'What's there to discuss Bella's my imprint; therefore she's mine, end of discussion'

'Well you see Jake…..'

'Oh so this is about Jacob and his precious fucking feelings'

Silence

I pushed off of the tree and stood tall toe to toe with Seth.

'Come on kid speak up'

I could feel the wind start to pick up around us causing the trees to beat against one another. The sound of the waves crashing against the cliffs sounded deafening in my ears. It felt as though I was stuck in the midst of a storm, a storm that only intensified the longer Seth remained silent.

'Speak'

Seth's eyes widened as he took in what could only be described as the raw power in my voice. I could hear myself speaking words and yet it wasn't my voice.

'Speak boy, before I lose my patience'

His hurried words would echo in my ears.

'Jake said that he'd challenge Sam for alpha if you were allowed to be with Bella'

MEANWHILE AT SAM & EMILYS HOUSE

SAM POV

'What else do you expect me to do Emily?'

I reached out my palm and placed it against her cheek, rubbing softly with my thumb. She looked up at me and pierced me with her stare.

'I expect you to do right by Bella'

I sighed heavily and sat down, pulling Emily onto my lap.

'Paul could never do right by Bella; he's careless Em always has been'

She got up from my lap and stood propped up against the cabinets.

'There must be a reason why the spirits chose her for him, this doesn't make sense Sam; if Jacob were meant for her he would have imprinted like you would have on Leah if you had the choice'

I froze at her words.

'What are you saying Em… that you would have wanted me to stay with Leah even if I imprinted on you?'

She pushed off of the cabinets and strode towards me. I wrapped her tight in my arms and buried my head in her breasts.

'Of course not Sam, I love you, you know that, I just think that Bella should decide for herself whether or not she wants to be with Paul'

She rubbed her hands up and down my arms.

'Jacob is what's best for her Em'

She sighed heavily and gave me a small smile.

'I hope your right'


	7. Chapter 7

PAUL POV

A fierce growl vibrated from within my chest. I shook, but it didn't feel as though it was just me that was shaking; the ground felt as though it were ready to split open. The sky had turned a murky blue and rain poured down on us.

'He said what'

My voice boomed as lightning flashed. Seth scrambled backwards and fell over a fallen log. My wolf was itching at the surface of my skin, scratching and tearing the flesh trying desperately to escape and seek out his mate.

'Jake said he'd challenge Sam if you and Bella were allowed to be together'

_Allowed _he says, as though I needed anyone's permission to be with my mate. Constant growls escaped my chest. For the first time I felt as though I were in control even though many would say I was out of it. I heard a rustling. My eye's scanned the surrounding area till they fell upon Quil at the forests edge.

'Paul man calm down, listen I know what happened with Bella but you gotta admit she'd be better off with Jake'

My growls increased tenfold till Quil flinched violently.

'Okay maybe not'

I stepped towards the forest to see the rest of the pack stepping out, Embry, Jared, Brady, Collin and Sam. No Jacob.

I turned my back on them and strode to the edge of the cliffs.

'Where's Jacob'

'Paul, come with us we need to talk'

His _alpha _tone rolled right of me and pooled at my feet till it vanished.

'What the hell'

Jared whispered in shock.

'Where's Jacob'

'He's with Bella at her house'

That was all I needed to hear. I went to step over the edge of the cliff when I heard Sam's voice.

'Stop'

I smirked in his direction then flung myself over the cliff and into the icy water below ready to go see my mate.

BELLA POV

After Emily cleaned up my cut Sam took me home handing me a journal. I lay in my flicked through the text. The pages felt crisp underneath my finger tips, I lightly passed my hand over a page so as mot the smudge the ink it was written in.

_To whomever holds this book in their palms is a valued member of our tribe._

_For many years we have lived in peace with each other, at one with ourselves and the spirits around us. That was until an evil spread across our lands like locusts and devoured everything in it's path. There was nothing that could stop them. That was until __**we**__ were born. _

_**We**__ are the protectors of our tribe, born from man but enriched by wolf. _

_This journal speaks of our strengths and weaknesses,_

_our history and our future._

_No matter what may befall you, have faith, the great wolf will rise._

_From pain he was born,_

_Raised in carnage _

_But love _

_And the gift it brings will ignite his power and his rule._

Bang. I fell off the edge of my bed as a loud noise came from downstairs. Bang. Bang. I ignored it, still lost within the realm of the journal; that is until I heard my name.

'Bella, Bella, come on Bells open the door'

I sighed and slowly trudged my way to the front door, nearly tripping over the hallway rug. I opened the door and in waltzed Jacob with a toothy grin.

'Hey Bells, if I couldn't smell you I would have thought you weren't here'

'Smell me'

How could he smell me, do I smell that bad?

'Wolf powers Bells, you really need to catch up'

I lead him into the house and we both sat on the sofa.

'Uh so what else is there?'

' You know about super smell _now_, we can see better and mover faster. It's like everything is heightened. I used too be like you Bells well maybe not as bad but I was a little bit clumsy; now look as _ as a lion. And the thrill of running in wolf form…'

'Jake why are you here?'

He looked a little bit sheepish.

'I just wanted to spend some time with you, now that you know about me we can go back to the way things were'

I looked down at my hands pulling at the sleeves on my t-shirt.

'Okay sure'

We sat in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't comfortable like before, there was an undercurrent of tension bubbling around me. I felt like I shouldn't be alone with Jacob, like it was wrong. I shook my head to try and dispel my thoughts. Then another popped into my mind.

'Jake, who was that wolf from before'

His body tensed and his teeth ground together. He tried to smile at me but it came out more like a grimace.

'That was me Bells, who else'

'Not you Jake, there was another one; the one who was looking at me like…'

'That was Paul'

He practically spat out his same like it was dirt in his mouth.

'Paul'

I echoed. I stared past Jacob into the woods and let me like…'

'That was Paul'

He practically spat out his same like it was dirt in his mouth.

'Paul'

I echoed. I stared past Jacob into the woods and let my mind wonder on Paul; only to be interrupted by Jacob gripping my shoulder till it started to throb.

'Stay away from him Bells, he's trouble'

The pain spread right to my fingertips until I couldn't take it anymore.

'Jake stop, your hurting me'

He abruptly let go of my shoulder and stood up.

'I'm sorry Bells I uh gotta go'

I didn't see him leave as my eyes were filled with tears. I walked to the kitchen as they streamed down my face. I reached into the freezer and pulled out a packet of frozen peas to put on my shoulder. I peeled off my jumper and looked at the bruise that went down from my collarbone to the tops of my breasts. The marks from Jacob's fingers marred my pale skin. I placed the peas on my shoulder and leaned up against the fridge door, closing my eye's. Up until this day I would never have thought Jacob would ever harm me. Slowly I sunk to the floor and cried silent tears.

Time passed and the peas had lessened the pain but by now the ice was also melting causing water to drip over me. I went to get up but paused as I felt my skin tickle like hands were ghosting over my flesh. I felt heat rise from inside me responding to something I wasn't aware of until the space around me darkened. I opened my eyes to a pair of bare feet. I looked up and stared into those eye's my cheeks lighting up at his bare chest.

'Hello Bella'


End file.
